A wireless network architecture defined in the existing 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP for short) protocol mainly includes: a mobility management entity (MME for short), a serving gateway (SGW for short), a public data network gateway (PGW for short), a base station (Evolved Node B, eNodeB for short), and the like. In terms of product implementation, the foregoing components exist as independent physical entities, and implement their respective functions. For example, the PGW is configured to implement multiple data plane functions, including a mobile Internet protocol (IP for short), data packet filtering, general packet radio service tunneling protocol (GTP for short) tunnel management, information security, service charging, and the like. With development of communications technologies, to adapt to progress of a communications standard, increasing functions may be integrated into a network device in the foregoing wireless network.
However, these functions are tightly coupled, and mutual restrictions exist inside each network device and between network devices, which results in poor scalability and low communications efficiency of the wireless network.